Georgia Department of Agriculture - Laboratory Accreditation Project Summary / Abstract The Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) establish a uniform foundation for the design and management of state programs responsible for the regulation of manufactured food facilities, including laboratory analysis for chemical and microbiological contaminants. Based on the Georgia Department of Agriculture 2011 Improvement Plan Report, needs were determined and established for the cooperative agreement application funding which include: Fund and fill staff vacancies associated with key quality assurance personnel. Work toward laboratory accreditation (ISO/IEC 17025.2005). Develop, update, or revise quality assurance manuals in needed lab sections. Develop documentation system for lab personnel competencies by trainings, qualifications, or certifications. The funds necessary to achieve these goals will be used to accomplish and dedicate infrastructure in order to strengthen the food protection mandate under the Food Safety Modernization Act. This integrated conformance will help develop and better direct state and federal activities using a risk-based approach model. State laboratory accreditation to ISO 17025 standards will assist in completion of Standard Ten of the MFRPS, thus positioning FDA ability to utilize analytical work done by state labs toward support of an integrated national food safety system.